


Rescue Me

by swtalmnd



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Eames finds a young catboy who ran away from his breeder, and decides to acquire one more stolen thing while he's in between jobs.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to kate_the_reader for the beta, and to the wonderful teacuphuman for doing most of the work running this challenge!

When Eames found the catboy curled in an angry little ball under a bush, for once he couldn't bring himself to look the other way. Instead he gathered it up despite its growly little mewls and took it back to the flat he was hiding out in for a bath and some mince he'd been saving for dinner. Once Eames got the creature cleaned and fed, he turned out to be a lovely thing, taller than he'd looked and cleverer than he had any right to be.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" asked the cat, sipping the warm milk that Eames had given him in lieu of tea. He was snuggled up in a blanket, with only hands, head, and tail poking out.

"Aren't you too young for that?" asked Eames, brows knitting. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Haven't got one, and young doesn't stop most guys from trying," said the catboy. His hair was drying curly but his fur was sleek, black and beautiful on his ears and tail. His pale skin contrasted appealingly, and Eames could see the attraction despite the purple bruises mottling his jawline.

"We'll find you a name. And no, I won't, you're not old enough and you don't want me to," said Eames firmly.

The cat's eyes narrowed, but he nodded. "Might want some clothes for me, then," he said dryly.

Eames chuckled. "I'll find you a shirt, but we'll have to shop online for the rest." He cocked his head and figured what the hell, and asked, "Will you want me to keep you, or take you to a shelter?"

The catboy's ears flicked back at the mention of a shelter, but he composed himself before answering. "I'd prefer to stay with you, if it's not an imposition."

Eames nodded; he'd been paid well for the last extraction job; his skills were rare and the job wouldn't have worked without a forger. "I can afford you, but once you're of age we'll have to discuss what to do about bonding."

"What do you mean?" asked the catboy, looking young and confused again for a moment.

"I mean, I won't make you bond with me if that's not what you want," said Eames. He was pretty sure he'd regret this momentary lapse into ethics later, but for now he couldn't imagine forcing a lifetime of Eames onto anyone, let alone someone as sharp-edged and clever as this catboy.

"Huh," was the only reply, followed by a thoughtful lapse into silence.

Eames left him to it, getting up to find a shirt big enough to cover everything, but small enough in the neck it wouldn't just fall off. He poked around until he found a dress shirt he'd bought for the length and never worn because of the tight collar, and shook it out. 

"This might smell a bit of storage," said Eames, coming out to find the catboy had curled himself up on the couch in Eames' favourite spot. "Give it a try, and I'll grab my laptop."

The catboy sniffed it and shrugged, dragging it into his blanket cocoon rather than emerging to dress. "What will my name be?" he asked.

"What do you want it to be?" Eames asked right back. "We can google up some ideas for you."

"Something normal," was the reply, a bit muffled as the catboy wriggled around to dress. "No stupid pet names."

"Prosaic it is," said Eames. He went and got his laptop, making sure nothing incriminating was immediately evident before bringing it back. "I suppose I should warn you I'm a criminal," he said, sitting next to the quivering lump of blanket.

The catboy poked his head out, hair mussed and one ear inside-out. "I'm a runaway," he said with a shrug.

Eames gently turned his ear back and stroked his hair. "Well, then, you've stolen yourself, I guess," he said. He pulled up a baby names site, and started looking at boy names. "All right, none of these with the double-a to start, that's not how we English do things," he said, paging through the As.

"Aaron starts with two As."

Eames chuckled. "Do you want to be Aaron? It apparently means 'strong mountain' or some bollocks."

The catboy giggled. "I don't, really, I was just sayin'," he replied. "I do like A names, though, it's nice to be at the start of things."

"All right, then, that narrows it down a lot," said Eames, pleased. "Let's see, Adam? That's quite a normal name. Um, Alan? Albert's quite boring." They read through the names together, the catboy drifting over until he was snuggled up to Eames' side where he could see the screen.

"How about Arthur?" asked the catboy. "Like the king."

"Arthur, then. I'm Eames," he replied, holding his hand out for Arthur to shake.

Arthur looked happily surprised as he reached out to shake hands. "That's not your first name?" he asked.

Eames chuckled. "No, but it's what I go by. Once I'm sure you're a good, loyal friend, I'll tell you more." He winked to soothe the bite of secrecy, and smooched one flicking ear. "Now, let's spend some of my ill-gotten gains on stuff for you."

Arthur giggled and snuggled a little closer, a soft purr rising up in between comments as they pulled up the various catboy shopping websites. Arthur liked slender lines and formal fashions, but he showed some imagination by choosing fabrics with a touch of pattern to them.

"You don't want something with a bit of brightness?" asked Eames, when Arthur chose his third neutral set of clothing. They were guessing on the fit, but Eames figured he could always get them tailored if they were far too big. 

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Too flashy for me," he said, glancing significantly over at Eames' peach silk shirt. "I like to blend in."

"Ah, yes, well. These will show up the day after tomorrow, so you'll have to stay here until then," said Eames. He blended in by standing out just enough to to be the unmemorable, slightly gaudy stranger to most, though occasionally someone properly appreciated the vintage side of his look. Not, obviously, Arthur.

Arthur sighed. "Yeah, that's fine. It's not like I've got book club to go to."

Eames kissed his ear again. "We'll want to get you a collar and tag, that'll help keep people from messing with you," said Eames. "I can forge the tag so it looks official, what sort of collar is most comfortable?"

That started them down another rabbit hole of high-end websites, and they ended up getting some treats, supplements, and catnip tea along with the collar and a number of blank tags. Eames thought it would come in handy to have a few different options, so he didn't end up having to use an identity that didn't ostensibly own the catboy in his care.

"I can eat a lot of human food, I know my limitations," said Arthur, when Eames pulled up a gourmet cat food website. "This stuff tastes kind of terrible."

Eames laughed and closed the laptop. "Chinese for dinner, then?" he asked. He'd have to see about polishing up his rusty cooking skills if he wanted to keep his catboy in good health, though some places also had a limited cat-safe menu.

"Yes, please," said Arthur, looking very pleased about life. He stayed in his nest of blankets while Eames ordered a big pile of food, most of it safe, including a few of the cheap catnip tea sachets they carried for an exorbitant price. 

"Have you ever had shrimp toast, kitten?" Eames asked, getting his cash ready and putting on the kettle for his own cup of tea.

Arthur shook his head, but grinned toothily. "It sounds amazing, though, I've always liked bread and shrimp smells amazing."

"I'm going to spoil your palate for cheap kitten food," said Eames smugly. "This place is always delicious, so hopefully the cat meal will be, too. I got mostly things you can eat, and a few for me that you can't have, plus a few for you that I can't have."

"You got me food you can't have?" asked Arthur curiously. "Like what?"

"Oh there's a few things here that have cat-only on them," said Eames, showing Arthur the menu. "I think it's more about palate than ingredients, except the catnip tea and catnip-mint ice cream."

"Humans can drink catnip tea," said Arthur.

"Well, then it's all about palate," said Eames. "I don't much like chicken livers or catnip, but I don't mind catering to you." He stroked Arthur's hair, then scratched behind his ears a little, growing bolder as the kitten snuggled up to his side and began to purr. 

"I don't know what some of this stuff is," admitted Arthur after a moment.

"Well," said Eames, kissing that soft ear again. "Try it, and we'll eat what we like and put the rest out for the strays."

Arthur nodded and pressed a shy kiss to Eames' cheek. "You're awfully nice for someone who isn't trying to fuck me," he said, and Eames could see he was trying very hard not to sound ungrateful.

"I'm in a generous mood, and there's something very appealing about spoiling you," said Eames honestly. "I enjoy cuddling you, your purr is soothing, and you'll be less likely to betray me later if I treat you well from the start."

Arthur laughed, as he'd been meant to, and gave Eames' cheek a little lick. "I will be, you know. Loyal, I mean."

"I hope so." Eames kissed his ear again and went back to petting him. "Your fur is very soft. Will you want to sleep out here or in with me?"

"Oh, um. Can I decide later?" Arthur looked both hopeful and dubious.

Eames nodded. "You can even try both and pick the one you like, unless I find I can't sleep with you there, in which case I'll get you some more furniture."

Arthur giggled again and snuggled into him. "I kinda hope we can cuddle, kittens sleep better like that."

Eames snuggled right back, scratching behind his ears until the purrs started up again. "I hope so, too, darling."

They stayed like that until the food arrived, and then spent the whole feast passing things back and forth, with Arthur unable to eat three of Eames' dishes for the onions, and Eames declaring the three cat-only dishes equally unpleasant, though the catnip tea wasn't half bad. By the end of it they were friends of a sort, smiling and laughing and even teasing a little over the last piece of shrimp toast, which Eames broke in half for them to split, and Arthur stole both halves of with impish triumph.

Eames, looking fondly at the dimples showing to either side of the cat's wicked fangs, knew in that moment he was in deep trouble.

* * *

Arthur chose to take the couch that first night, but crawled into Eames' bed halfway through and never slept alone again. His purrs soothed something in Eames that let him fall asleep easier than he had in years. Arthur burrowed so he could press one big ear against Eames' chest and listen to the beat of his big, slow human heart. 

Arthur inserted himself similarly into other parts of Eames' life. He was a fast learner and soon surpassed the teacher in matters of research, both criminal and mundane. His mind was ordered and methodical, and he planned with meticulous care. The first time Eames ran a heist with Arthur by his side, he found himself with contingency plans for things he'd never even considered, one of which he'd had to fall back on when an over-amorous guard dog tried to make his very close acquaintance.

"Will you stop letting me do this when I'm bigger?" asked Arthur one day. He was curled up in Eames' lap using the computer while Eames rubbed at muscles that ached from his recent growth spurt.

"Nope," said Eames, kissing his ear. "You'll just have to make me bulk up a bit more so I can still carry you when you're feeling lazy."

Arthur laughed, dimples showing, and licked Eames' nose. "You spoil me," he said delightedly.

"You deserve it," said Eames. "It is the prerogative of cats of all sorts to be spoiled by their humans." He moved to scratching Arthur's ears and rubbing his belly, which got the laptop set aside and a deep-throated purr in response. Arthur let himself go boneless and liquid in Eames' lap, head lolling and tail twitching where it was wrapped around Eames' waist.

"You are my human, aren't you?" said Arthur lazily.

Eames chuckled. "Of course I am, kitten. I was yours the moment you hissed at me from under that bush."

"Good." Arthur curled into him a little more, trapping his hand and nuzzling at the crook of Eames' neck, purr growing even louder.

Eames smiled and kept up the petting.

* * *

"Eames," called Arthur from the kitchen.

"Just a sec," Eames muted the phone call. "I'll be there in a tick, love, I'm on the phone!"

The voice came again, slightly louder and more petulant. "Eames!"

Eames sighed and unmuted the call. "Can you just send me the details over email?"

"Eames! Eames!"

Fortunately, this client was flexible, and they exchanged information quickly enough, especially once the yelling got loud enough for them to hear through the phone.

"What is it, Arthur?" said Eames, coming into the kitchen.

Arthur snuggled up, nuzzling at his stubbly chin. "I want cheese and I don't know which kind is good for me."

Eames chuckled. "You can't have that weird blue one, which I should just bin because I don't like it as much as I'd hoped," he said, kissing Arthur's head. "I suppose we should just have a snack together, then?"

Arthur perked up immediately. "I'll put the kettle on."

"Smug brat," said Eames, rummaging in the fridge.

* * *

After Arthur declared a third safehouse insufficient, Eames gave up and let the cat scout out flats whenever they got restless and felt like skipping town. Eames had never been particularly picky about location or amenities, as long as it was basically clean and vermin-free.

Arthur clearly had other priorities.

"I'm sorry I haven't been considering you enough, kitten," Eames said, when Arthur got all standoffish in that dingy, cramped third flat.

Arthur sighed. "I haven't really explained," he said, picking cat hair off his waistcoat to avoid Eames' concerned face. "Can't you just let me do it?"

"Do what?" said Eames, confused.

"Find our places. I'm good enough at research now, aren't I?" Arthur's chin went up, ears flicking nervously.

Eames melted and kissed him above one eyebrow. "Yes, Arthur, you're perfectly good. Just tell me where you want to live and I'll handle the rest."

Since this job was only going to last a month, Arthur decided to spend his precious extra time finding a space for them in Paris. Eames had promised they could vacation there before the Macau job in the fall, several months of baguettes and museums or whatever else it was that Arthur wanted to get up to in France.

The job was busy enough that he barely paid attention to the place Arthur found, just making sure it was in their price range before arranging the three-month sublease. It wasn't until they walked in after the short flight from Dresden -- and away from some people that were rather annoyed with them, or at least with Eames -- that he finally understood.

The entire flat was filled with sunlight.

Arthur made a happy sound and started stripping immediately, handing his clothing to Eames so he could go curl up on the chaise longue by the windows and bask naked like some Renaissance painting, Lounging Cat in Sunlight. He was so beautiful that for a moment Eames' heart ached for the future where he'd be mature enough to maybe not choose Eames after all.

"Get over here and pet me," Arthur demanded, breaking the mood and making a giant grin break out over Eames' features instead.

Eames shed his own shoes and left their luggage where it was, letting Arthur pat him into place and curl up on top of him, Eames' hands knowing just where to pet. Arthur had taken quite naturally to telling Eames how to pet him once he knew he was allowed, and these days he rarely had to do more than shift pointedly to get what he wanted. Eames got comfortable on the unfamiliar furniture and settled in for a good long cuddle.

Perhaps Arthur would decide to keep Eames after all, and save himself the trouble of training someone new.

* * *

Eames wandered around the flat, restless with the need be ready to duck out at any moment. He kept gathering objects and moving them from room to room, organising them, and moving them again. Arthur refused to help him, having packed all the essentials an hour ago and put the luggage by the door. Instead he was lounging around the flat himself, reading on his tablet in improbable positions.

It didn't escape Eames that no matter what room Eames was in, Arthur wandered in after a few minutes and took up another perch.

"You should pack that," said Arthur, after Eames had spent several minutes looking through the heist novel they'd read together at bedtime.

"Why d'you say that?" asked Eames, snapping the book shut guiltily. Arthur was sprawled on the couch with his legs stretched up against the back and his head hanging over the edge of the seat, looking graceful despite all of that.

Arthur smiled at him. "You touched it like you touch me. Like it's something you think you'll have to give up one day."

Eames melted, setting the book down gently. "Oh, Arthur." He came over and gathered Arthur up to kiss his ear. "Are you saying I won't?"

Arthur huffed. "You're my human," he said, as if that was an answer.

Eames shifted so they were snuggled up, waiting for the phone to ring, and as Arthur began to purr he supposed it was answer enough.

* * *

"I am trying to work, you know," said Eames.

Arthur shoved himself further into Eames' lap, wriggling up between the arms that were holding onto his tablet and nuzzling at Eames' neck. "Pet me," he said shamelessly.

Eames huffed. "I really do need to finish this," he replied, trying to lift the tablet up so he could see the screen and read the briefing.

Arthur used the extra space to curl himself into Eames' lap fully, one hand hooking over Eames' shoulder while the other burrowed up under his shirt. "Pet me!" His tail lashed twice, then curled around one of Eames' wrists and tugged.

Eames gave up. "Yes, all right, you spoiled creature." He set the tablet aside and used both hands to pet Arthur, running one up and down the slender back while the other dug into Arthur's curls for a good scratch.

Arthur began to purr almost immediately, kneading at Eames with his hands. "Best petting," he said, sighing and relaxing into Eames, a liquid weight in Eames' arms.

"You're lucky I love you," said Eames, nipping gently at one ear just to watch it flick.

Arthur's purring doubled in volume.

* * *

"Eames, do we have enough money yet?" asked Arthur, snuggled up beside him in the dark. Arthur was almost as tall as Eames was now, if you included the ears, and he'd taken to slicking back his hair during the day to look more intimidating.

"For what, kitten?" Eames asked sleepily, petting him through his silk pyjamas. Eames still slept in a t-shirt and pants, but Arthur had decided he liked the way silk felt against his sensitive skin.

"To retire when we bond," said Arthur, purring a little at the petting. "I can tell it's coming soon."

Eames swallowed, heart skipping in his chest. "Is that what we're doing?"

Arthur blinked at him, tensing. "Isn't it?"

Eames kissed at the little frown line that formed between his brows. "If it's what you want, we have plenty of money, yes. You've made me very profitable since I acquired you, and kept me from pissing it all away at the tables."

Arthur relaxed again, purr starting up as Eames rubbed that spot behind his soft ears. "Yeah, that's what I want. After this job?"

"After this job," Eames promised, kissing his ear. "I trust you'll find us a house worth buying."

Arthur chuckled. "I've got some ideas." He nuzzled back into the crook of Eames' neck and sprawled more aggressively over Eames' chest. "Somewhere sunny."

"I want air conditioning, then, proper central air and heat," said Eames sleepily. He nibbled at Arthur's ear. "And a big bath indoors so you can lounge when you aren't pretending you hate it."

Arthur huffed a laugh into his neck. "As you wish," he said cheekily.

"You are definitely the Princess," teased Eames. Arthur's ear flicked against his nose, so he buried his face in Arthur's soft curls instead, inhaling the warm scent of kitten and shampoo he's grown so used to. "I'm merely your devoted farm boy."

"Mmm, good," said Arthur, drifting off to sleep.

Eames kept petting until the purrs had died into little kitten snores, and only then did he relax and drift off into sleep himself.

* * *

After the job, Eames let Arthur handle the travel as usual. He'd half expected to find himself headed to some tropical island paradise with sunshine, fish, and catnip planters everywhere. Instead, they headed to London and the Savoy, which had a package just for men who wanted to enjoy their catboys' heats in luxury.

Their check-in was appropriately expedient; one never wanted heat to cause a ruckus in one's lobby, after all.

"I approve of this use of our funds," whispered Eames into Arthur's ear as they ascended in a special elevator to the private suite they'd be staying in for the week.

Arthur giggled and licked under Eames' jaw, his tongue rough and a little startling; his heat must really be starting if he was willing to be so sensual with Eames. "I thought we both deserved some luxury for this."

"We've earned it," agreed Eames, sliding his hand down to cup Arthur's incredibly pert bottom and feeling himself start to harden. "Are you...?"

Arthur nodded, hiding his face as the elevator came to a smooth stop. "Soon."

The porter ignored them stoically, getting their luggage put away and accepting Eames' tip without a single comment, though he did give him a cheeky wink as he wished them a good stay and pointedly put out the do not disturb sign.

Eames laughed as the door clicked shut, making sure everything was locked up before turning to find Arthur already stripping off.

"It's starting, I'm hot," said Arthur. "There's food here already, can I have some of the cold catnip tea?"

"Yes, love," said Eames, extracting a bottle from the bucket of ice they'd left full of them. He popped the top and poured it into a heavy tumbler, breath catching when he turned to find Arthur naked and hard and a little wild-eyed. "Don't worry, Arthur, I'll take good care of you," said Eames.

Arthur took the glass and gulped the tea, relaxing visibly as the catnip and coolness together hit his overheating system. Eames took the glass and bottle to the bedside, and then laid Arthur out on the bedspread, a lovely washable velvet that was worlds better than the usual scratchy hotel fare. He stripped out of his own clothes with efficiency, tossing them with Arthur's over a nearby chair.

"I'm going to love you now, kitten," said Eames, laying with him and gathering him close for their very first proper kiss.

Arthur purred and went boneless against him.

Eames petted the familiar body, relearning Arthur without the clothes in the way, kissing and kissing now that he was allowed. Arthur's teeth were sharper than his own but not enough to scare him off some future oral exploration, should Arthur be interested in such things. For this weekend, anyway, it would be Eames servicing Arthur's gorgeous arse for as long as his stamina held out. 

Arthur had no hair except on his head, but there was warm fur around his cock and pert balls, trailing off back to the heat of his opening and starting up again at the base of his tail.

"Mmm, Aarrrthur," groaned Eames, finger slipping on the cat's natural lubrication. "You're going to feel so good."

Arthur mewled and pushed back against his touch. "Soon, please, need to be yours." His voice was a low growl, a warning to Eames not to tease this first time.

"Of course, kitten." Eames capitulated immediately, sliding his finger inside and feeling Arthur open around him. 

Arthur's breath caught. "Oh, god, Eames!" He pressed closer, his cock hard and hot against Eames' hip. "It feels so good!"

"It gets even better, kitten," Eames assured him, working in a second finger alongside the first. Arthur's body was bred for this, and he opened like a dream, slick and hot and still tight enough to make Eames' cock ache to be inside.

Arthur's mewls were desperately needy, and Eames memorised the sound and feel of him, wanting to have this first time etched on mind forever. He breathed into the moment the same way he would on a heist, nothing but the present and the task ahead. Not that it was a task to open Arthur; like this, he was easier than any vault and the rewards would be far sweeter.

It didn't take long for Arthur to be ready. He was already beyond words, though he managed a desperate nod when Eames sought one last permission. Eames finally let himself have everything he'd wanted since that moment he'd seen Arthur cleaned up, and so many moments after. The pleasure was so much more intense than the casual sex Eames used to have, as if he was sinking more than just his cock into Arthur, all the emotions he'd carelessly let pile up now cascading over him as they made love.

Arthur yowled and raked blunted claws down his back, and Eames found the marking-spot easily, biting and sucking at Arthur's throat to activate the hormones that would bind them together, master and kitten, lovers and beloveds. Eames breathed him in deeply, thrusting almost as an afterthought as the pheromones flooded him with possessive pleasure.

Arthur came, biting at Eames' shoulder with teeth sharp enough to break skin and scar, to leave his mark on Eames just as Eames left his on Arthur. Eames felt his own pleasure peak, spurred on by the spark of pain, and he spilled into Arthur's body, holding him as close as he could.

Arthur started purring, and Eames felt something inside him click into place, finally and permanently. "Oh, kitten," he said, kissing Arthur's lush, swollen mouth. "I love you terribly."

Arthur smirked, dimples showing. "I've loved you for ages, but you didn't want to hear it."

Eames blinked and laughed and kissed his nose. "You're probably right," he allowed. He rolled them over so Arthur was on top and could rock on Eames' cock and, hopefully, keep him hard enough for another go. Orgasms would give Arthur his senses back momentarily, but his heat would make him want and want and want, and Eames wanted to be able to give him everything he wanted and more.

Eames had really felt that way from the very beginning. "I've loved you all along," said Eames, feeling a bit thick.

Arthur cracked up laughing, collapsing onto his chest. "Oh, Eames, of course you have."

Eames huffed, and then Arthur tightened up around him and he moaned instead, and they started again. And this time, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
